


They're What?

by Naaklasolus



Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [4]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jedi Muguruma Kensei, Mandalorian Muguruma Kensei, Other, Tarre is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The Visored get an unexpected guest.
Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509539
Kudos: 5





	They're What?

“KENSEI MUGURUMA! MASHIRO KUNA!” Ichigo paused as a male voice with an accent akin to a New Zealand or Australian accent echoed through the training ground, which caused all the Visored to pause and look towards the entrance. “YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU BRATS ARE!”.

“Well, your Master certainly sounds pissed off.” Shinji remarked as he glanced at Kensei. “You did remember to ask Kisuke or Yoruichi to give him a heads up you were alive, right?”.

“Yoruichi said it probably wasn’t a good idea.”.

“No, not telling him wasn’t a good idea.” Lisa said with an unimpressed tone. “I really shouldn’t need to say this but did you forget the reputation your own district has again? Or the number of your people that are in Squad Eleven and Squad Two?”.

“You’re one to talk.”.

“WE’RE DOWN HERE, OLD MAN! JUST KEEP GOING STRAIGHT UNTIL YOU SEE A STAIRCASE!” Mashiro yelled back cheerfully as she rushed towards the entrance as Ichigo heard very pointed thuds as somebody walked down the stairs into the training grounds, which resulted in Mashiro to immediately jump on him. “You’re still alive!”.

The guy patted her head as he approached the group, albeit giving Mashiro an impromptu piggyback ride. “I was visiting Kisuke in regards to a recent issue involving locating Tosen when I sensed a familiar Force presence.”.

“I can explain.” Kensei said which caused a staring match between the two men for ten seconds.

“Well, my wayward Padawan? Explain.” The new arrival remarked dryly as he stared Kensei down. “Don’t forget who raised you after I found you living out of an alleyway as a young child, you never could and never will be able to stare down a man who had to bait you with food.”.

Ichigo watched as a blush quickly crawled up Kensei’s neck as he stood there, looking like a kid who just got scolded. Every last mannerism was just like when Ichigo had to scold his sisters.

“I’m sorry.” Kensei said quietly. “Yoruichi said it was a good idea not to tell you, because you would’ve come looking for us, which would’ve drawn the attention of the rest of the Soul Society. And….I didn’t have control of it, I didn’t want to hurt you, Master.”.

Tarre’s glare softened as he wrapped an arm around Kensei and pulled him into a hug. “C’mere, never do that osik again! Do I make myself clear, Kensei?” Tarre asked sternly as Mashiro cuddled him. “I was worried sick about you two! Hell, I get demoted to a Fourth Seat because of you two!”.

“Sorry, Master.”.

“Can somebody please explain to me what’s going on?” Ichigo asked which drew everyone’s attention.

“This dumbass was my Jedi Padawan.” Tarre said as he nod at Kensei. “And what’s going on….I’d like to know the same.”.

Sinji sighed dramatically. “Fine, but you’ll need to sit down.”.


End file.
